The present invention relates to rechargeable devices, and in particular to devices using super-capacitors or facilitated replaceable batteries.
Typically, rechargeable batteries can be removed from a device, such as a computer mouse, and placed in a charger. Alternately, the device itself, such as the mouse, could be placed on a recharging stand for recharging. This can be inconvenient since the mouse is not usable during the time the battery is removed or it is on the recharging stand.
A number of patents show systems for replacing the battery without losing power to the device. These typically include sliding one battery into the slot while pushing the other battery out the other side. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,349, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,376, U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,024 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,802. A device for automatic replacement of a battery in a hard-to-reach ceiling smoke alarm is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,079.
Another approach for wireless devices is to use induction power supply. An example of a wireless mouse with an induction power supply is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,155.
Other devices use super-capacitors, which can be charged up rapidly and hold enough charge to power the device for a short period of time. These devices either use a super-capacitor which is shaped like a battery and used like a battery, or a super-capacitor which is wired into the circuitry of a device. In some examples, the super-capacitor is in parallel with the batteries to provide power when the battery runs out.
Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,508, published application number 2003-0026092 (light with a super-capacitor), publication number 2007-0015531 (hand-held device with video for interactive movie theater, discussing short charge time in paragraph 0072), U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,849 (quick charging super-capacitor for flashlight), U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,352 (super-capacitors shaped like batteries), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,107 (super-capacitor in parallel with battery).